Memorias de una muerte
by Kibume
Summary: Shikamaru cuenta poco a poco como sufrió con la muerte de su sensei, como se vengó, como se sintió...Sigue estando en medio de la Oscuridad...Pero una débil luz empieza a iluminarse..."Temari, te necesito.." One Shot


Recuerdo perfectamente lo que sentí en ese momento. Desesperación, rabia, impotencia, tristeza y sed...Sed de venganza. Su cuerpo se fue cayendo poco a poco...Lleno de sangre. Ver, que cada vez que caía, cada trozo de vida se iba. Yo era un genio, un estratega, que era capaz de formular un plan en pocos minutos..Sin embargo, fracasé. Tanto yo como mi plan. Y por culpa de mi fracaso, se llevó la vida de una persona a la que apreciaba. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, subestimé a mis enemigos y acabé pagando por ello. Pensé que en ese tiempo había cambiado, pero seguía igual de crío que siempre. Un ingenuo. Un idiota. Un cobarde que no fui capaz de proteger a los que me importaban...

En ese instante, no pude pensar en nada, ningún plan, ningún pensamiento racional. Corrí hacia él. Las lágrimas abordaron mis ojos. Yo sabía, sabía que no tenía que hacer nada contra él, que estaba al límite de mis fuerzas. No me detuve, no podía pensar con claridad. En mi mente solo había una palabra: Venganza. Sin embargo, mi energía no correspondía a mis pensamientos y me caí, sin poder hacer nada. Tan sólo podía esperar a mi muerte, que no tardaría en suceder. No sentía dolor por mi futura muerte, ni poder haberme despedido de mis amigos, ni de ella, sentía dolor por no poder vengarme de él, por no haber podido demostarle que yo podía llegar a ser fuerte. Dolor también por...Por nunca haber dicho lo que quería decirle...Nunca poder demostrar que yo la quería, la amaba...Pero pensé que mi vida siempre sería feliz, sin problemas...Pero la vida de un ninja nunca será feliz, eso es lo que estoy aprendiendo. Por eso decían que los sentimientos eran inútiles, para no hacernos daño.

Sin embargo, refuerzos llegaron, demasiado tarde, como siempre. Choji e Ino...Y otros dos jounin...Me pude levantar, Ino empezó a calcular los órganos vitales que tenía dañados. La miré, con la esperanza de buenas noticias, pero ella lloraba y eso ya sabía lo que significaba...Parecía tan tranquilo, aún sabiendo que se moriría. Sus palabras dedicadas a cada miembro del grupo 10 llegaron al fondo de mi alma y de mi corazón. Lo más extraño de todo era que mientras él se dedicaba a despedirse, yo me mostraba sereno, aún sabiendo el mar de sentimientos que golpeaban todo mi ser. Odio, rabia, tristeza, debilidad y sobre todo...Oscuridad. Fue entonces, cuando él fumó su último cigarro, cuando cayó lentamente de sus labios. Y su vida se apagó...Para siempre...

Cogí el paquete de tabaco, y me lo llevé y probé el intento de llevarme un cigarro a la boca, sabiendo que me estaba llenando de humo los pulmones, y no me agradaba la idea, la verdad pero yo sabía lo que formaría si fumaba...Un vínculo...Un vínculo con mi maestro... Él me acompañaría en todo momento, si yo fumaba. Y comprendí, que él no estaría en paz hasta que yo me vengase de él, y ese vínculo...Me mantendría en pie, fuerte...Y cuando me vengase...Él podría descansar en paz...Y yo...Lo haría... Yo le vengaría..

Lloré, de nuevo lloré. No me importaba que ella me volviese a llamar llorón...Porque lo era, un crío estúpido y llorón...Un crío que tiempo atrás no supo defender a sus amigos, un crío que solo pudo llorar al ver que había fracasado y que mis amigos estaban medio muertos...No pude salvar a mi maestro. Pero lloré, por muy ninja que fuese, seguía siendo un humano, y seguía teniendo sentimientos.

No asistí al funeral, no quería, primero me mirarían con compasión y no quería mostrar más sentimientos de los ya demostrados. Seguí fumando, mirando las nubes. Ser como ellas sería genial. Mirar la tierra, no hacer nada, no tener problemas...Ni defraudar a nadie. Me pregunto que haría ella, que me diría si estuviese aquí...No lo pensé, tenía otra cosa que pensar...Era hora de la venganza...

Me vengué, su asesino no es otro que una cabeza sepultada bajo un montón de rocas, y ahí se quedaría por toda la eternidad, porque ésa es su tumba...Creí que aprendería, y aprendí a no comportarme como un crío, pensé que vengándome obtendría algo....Pero no...Asuma-sensei descansaría en paz, eso sí...Pero yo...Yo solo veía oscuridad dentro de mí...Todo negro... La misma inquietante pesadilla todas las noches. Recordando su muerte, unas palabras diciéndome que yo no era capaz de hacer nada...

No hablé con nadie en mucho tiempo, no quería saber nada de nadie...No me inmuté cuando supe que ella había venido...No me levanté...Y ya vino Ino a gritarme de que fuera a verla...Que problemática podía ser..Sabía que si no hacía lo que ella me decía, no me dejaría en paz, así que la ignoré y fui a buscarla, aún sin saber donde estaba...Pensé en ir a verla a las puertas de Konoha, y acerté...Allí estaba...

Seguía tan problemática como siempre, lo intuí, pero la veía más preciosa que nunca. Había crecido, aunque yo seguía siendo más alto, y por un momento, al verla, mis sentimientos de tristeza y pena se marcharon para dejar paso a....Lo que siempre sentía cuando la veía...El corazón latiendo fuerte, el rubor apoderándose de mis mejillas...Sin embargo, me controlé...Acababa de perder a mi maestro, no era el plan de que mis sentimientos me inundasen alegría y felicidad porque ella había venido, así que esas reacciones, las controlé. Ella me saludó:

-¡Hola, vago!

-Hola...Temari...

-No has cambiado nada...-sonrió ella.

"Tú sí que has cambiado"pensé.

-Tú...Tampoco-mentí.

Tras un silencio un tanto escalofriante e incómodo, ella habló:

-Debería daros las gracias a los ninjas de Konoha, salvásteis a mi hermano.

-Ah...¿Cómo está el Kazekage?-pregunté.

-Bien. Y Kankuro también lo está.

-Ah, vale...-asentí sin demasiado entusiasmo-Bueno, Temari...Yo he de irme...Tengo que...Hace algunas cosas...

Se veía a leguas que mentía, pero ella no opuso nada:

-De acuerdo...¿Shikamaru?

-¿Hmm?-pregunté, girándome.

-Ya has hecho suficiente...-me dijo sonriendo.

La miré sin comprender. Ella me reprendió:

-¡Vamos vago, tienes cosas que hacer,¿no?!-volvió a sonreír.

Después de mucho tiempo, sonreí y murmuré:

-Problemática...

-¡Asuma-sensei no estaría feliz si te viese así! ¡Él está orgulloso de ti!

La miré, y me volvió a sonreír. Me marché, feliz después de tanto tiempo. Ella sabía que yo había matado a un Akatsuki, y me felicitó por ello. Ahora sabía que Asuma estaba orgulloso de mí, lo intuía, y era más que suficiente, mi maestro no estaba muerto, y yo lo sabía. Cuando pensé que iba a morir, me arrepentí de no hacer una cosa, y estaba dispuesto a hacerla.

Volví sobre mis pasos y la llamé:

-¡Temari!

-¿Hmm?-se giró y me vió-¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru?

-Cuando ya no tenía esperanzas y pensaba que iba a morir, me arrepentí profundamente de no hacer una cosa...Esa cosa tiene que ver contigo...¿Me escucharás?

Ella asintió. La guié al bosque de los Nara y empecé a hablar con ella. Estaba muy nervioso, mi corazón latía con rapidez.

-Verás...Sé que un ninja no debe tener sentimientos pero...

-No, Shikamaru-me interrumpió ella- Un ninja sí que tiene que tener sentimientos...Amor, felicidad, esos sentimientos hacen que alguien sea más fuerte, si tienen algo por lo que luchar...Tú no habrías matado al Akatsuki si tu vínculo con Asuma-sensei no hubiese sido tan fuerte.

Tenía razón. Mucha razón.

-Pero no me refiero a esos sentimientos, sino a mucho más profundos...

-¿Amor?-me adivinó los pensamientos ella.

Yo asentí.

-Yo...He sido un inútil, mi maestro está muerto y yo...Yo...me vengo de él...Y sigo sin sentirme bien...

-Nadie puede sentirse bien después de una venganza-citó ella.

-Pero...Tengo una sensación de vacío en el interior...¿Por qué? Es problemática...Y no me gusta...

-Puedes llenarla...¿No decías que sentías amor? Usa ese sentimiento para llenarla...Al menos..-sonrió-Yo lo hice en su tiempo...Shikamaru, no debes tener miedo a amar...

Dio en el clavo. Ella siguió hablando:

-Yo...Yo también tenía miedo a eso...Pensaba que era innecesario enamorarse de alguien...Pero descubrí que me llenaba por dentro, que me hacía más fuerte y me dejé llevar...Haz tu lo mismo.

-Yo...Si dejo de intentar no enamorarme, ¿me sentiré mejor?

Ella asintió.

-Vale...Pues...Mujer problemática...¿Podrías llenarme este vacío?

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó:

-Claro que sí...Tú me llenaste ya el mío.

Y sonrió. Le devolví el abrazo, aunque no solo eso. Me acerqué a ella y con temor e inseguridad, la besé, ella no opuso resitencia.

Y fue entonces, cuando en todo ese mar de tinieblas, unos luz débil se iluminó. Unos ojos verdes me miraban y me sonreían y me tendía la mano.

Yo se la cogí y sonreí, mientras una débil lágrima recorría mi rostro y entonces fue cuando me dijo una frase muy sabia:

"Una persona que haya hecho feliz a otra, nunca morirá, porque siempre estará vivo en nuestros corazones..."

**(N/A) Como siempre, un one-shot de Shikamaru y Temari. Me gusta mucho, aunque no tanto como el otro, pero no está mal. Gracias por leer xDD**


End file.
